King's Property
by Jahova
Summary: Sora, a servant of King Riku of Hollow Bastion, faces the troubles of the new arrival of an ex-rival, King Roxas of Twilight Town. RokuSora&RikuSora // GRAPHIC YAOI - masturbation, rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, it's me again! :) I haven't posted a story in ages, so I do apologise.

I've been working on this one for a while. Just trying to get the plot sorted out and everything.

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters included.**

Enjoy. Oh, and I would really appreciate some reviews.

Thank you! :)

* * *

Stern eyes fixed on him. Added with a slight smirk, the wine glass was swirled in his pale, cold hands. Through a tiny window in another room neighboring where the two were dining, a brown haired servant rushed around in the kitchen, carrying tall stacks of plates. The servant's eyes slipped to the dining room every time he passed the door, and for certain every time they landed on the king: Riku.

"Sora, pay attention!" Kairi called out as she hastily stirred a pot of soup, steaming flavours drifting through the air.

"A-ah, sorry." Sora stuttered, tearing his eyes from the king. He waddled over to the corner of a clean white counter next to where Kairi was cooking. He heaved the stack of dirty patterned plates onto the counter and sighed. He brushed his hands against the white apron pinned to his suit. Lifting a hand, he quickly fixed his pristine white ribbon attached to his collar, rubbing his cheek tiredly.

"The night's just started, Sora, and you're tired already?" Kairi squinted, bringing a hand to her nose as if she were about to sneeze. She patted the back of her head to make sure her soft, red hair was still neatly tied up, and she turned her head. "Sora, serve this up for me please?" She called, and the brunette obeyed. He leant over to open a cupboard, pulling out several clean bowls. Although the kitchen was big enough to fit fifty people, it couldn't really fit fifty people moving around with hot plates in their buttery hands.

Kairi sighed, grabbing the ladle from the side and stirred the soup around before collecting some in the giant holder. Sora held the two bowls as the soup was poured in.

"Done," Kairi stated emotionlessly and she placed the ladle back in the pan. Sora stood still, as if waiting for a second order. She stared at him with an expectant expression. "Well? Get moving!" She ushered, shooing him out of the door. She chased Sora out and pushed him gently, opening the door for him. It creaked open.

Two heads rose as the kitchen door shut behind the brunette, all noise withering away. Sora bit his lip. He'd done this many times before, so why was this moment so stiffening and silent? King Riku nodded slightly to the servant. Sora stepped forward, serving the mysterious man at the other end of the long table first – the guest. He gently placed down the bowl. Their eyes met, both blue and sparkling, but the man's eyes much more firm. Sora's eyelashes flickered away and he avoided precious eye contact.

He shouldn't stare at the guests, it was considered rude. He should hang his head low; he shouldn't look up. He should be polite and obey the orders; he shouldn't turn his cheek and backchat. There were so many commands and rules that the servants and slaves had to bind themselves too. However, he couldn't help it. The mysterious man was luring his curiosity with his slow grace.

His small, quick footsteps amplified in the hushed room. It was oversized, as of all the palace rooms were. Huge canvases hung on the wall: paintings of famous landscapes and previous royal monarchs. All were framed with thick, gold borders. The walls a warm red, the floor a creamy white; it was all quite welcoming. The mysterious man seemed to enjoy the atmosphere as he drummed his long fingers on the dark maroon mahogany of the table, sipping at the rich grape wine.

Sora had grown jealous of the monarchs. They held such quality and importance. The only reason he became a servant was through desperation. His family and himself struggled in poverty, so it wasn't like there was a choice. His family had to sell him. However, he found himself gazing in awe at Riku. There was something about him, a strength that none other had…

He placed the bowl in front of Riku and backed off, giving a low, graceful bow. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a voice.

"Sora," he looked up, staring straight into the eyes of Riku.

_Thump._

His heart sped up. Raising his head with shock, he gazed directly into the eyes of his master. His soft lips parted, a small – but thankfully, inaudible- whisper crept out. '_What?'_ He used his name. The king, the ruler, the monarch, the great had called a mere servant by his name. Rare. Extremely rare. How did Riku know his name, for a start? He often called the servants as… servants. 'Servant, come here.' or 'Servant, get me this.' He used his name. He used his name. He used his name.

"Servant, prepare Roxas' room for me. Hall 7, his baggage is outside the door."

Huh? What? _Servant? _Realising that his head was still raised, he dropped his head a little too quickly, causing his neck to pain. He squeaked, forcing himself not to casually rub his sore neck.

"Hmm? What is it?" Riku spoke, examining his slave with close intent. Sora opened his mouth to reply, but no words sounded in the silence. His voice was hoarse with fear.

"N-nothing, your highness." He stuttered, closing his eyes tightly beneath the brown strands of his hair. Breathe now, Sora, he told himself. All will be okay.

"Then get to it." Riku snapped in a low voice, and turned his head. Sora nodded and backed away a few steps, and then twisted his hips to walk forward. He slipped out of the double doors and closed them quietly behind him, although the sound echoed loudly.

He sighed. Sora was one of those 'all around slaves' designed to do anything and everything. From cooking to shepherding people to their rooms, he was the one chosen to do it. He slipped through the dimly lit corridors. A muster of bags could be seen in the distance. Sora quickly ran to the bags.

One… two… three… four… five… how long was he staying for? One bag would be enough for Sora to last a whole month – although he didn't own much. He fumbled in his pockets for a single key – a single key to every door in the room. He inserted it into the keyhole and twisted it and when it clicked, he pushed forward.

His eyes examined the dark room. It was big; one of the largest. It wasn't much of a surprise. Sora had practically been in every room in the palace. He wedged his foot next to the door to keep it open and leant over to grab two bags from outside the room.

--

Roxas stared down at the soup he had been given. The hot steam rose into the air and he sucked in a deep breath, raising his head to the king who was blankly staring at him. "Do you always call your servants by their names?" he smirked, placing a hand under his chin to rest on the table. It was certain that a spark of lightening flew between the two.

"Of course not," Riku replied, squaring his shoulders. He hadn't meant to, and nor was it a habit; so altogether he had no excuse. He had learnt it from that red-haired female who continuously called it, and with Riku, continuously keeping his eye on Sora it had simply slipped out of his mouth. "Of course not," he repeated, quietly huffing as if insulted. "My servants are merely nothing of importance." He replied, interlocking his fingers with his fingers. He stared down at the single leaf drowning in the soup, floating for escape. He had attempted to cover up his mistake by ignoring what he had done; but Roxas' keen eye saw through it. It didn't seem to work.

"After this, the contract will be signed." Riku stated, changing the subject that earned a mild glare from Roxas.

"As you wish, Riku." Roxas sighed, pushing the empty bowl forward. He lean on his elbows and stared at the king. "Our countries will become as one, correct?"

"No, Twilight and Hollow Bastion will not fuse. We will just trade and become allies. Furthermore, no war will continue." Riku said quickly.

"Ah, and there was I beginning to enjoy the entire bloodshed." He laughed heavily, chest heaving as he picked up the wine glass once more. He swiveled it in his palm before tipping the rim of the glass to his lips. Riku sent him a false smile as he watched him down the wine carefully.

Roxas and Riku were once enemies, competitors, and rivals. Riku was the leader of Hollow Bastion and Roxas was the leader of Twilight Town. Trade was everything to the people of these countries, and soon it was lost under the tough cries of war, until the two kings decided to truce and stop the bloodshed.

--

When all of the bags had been shifted into the room, he clapped his hands with a tiring sigh, feeling the accomplishment. He wiped some sleep-tears from the corners of his glistening eyes. Ah, a little break wouldn't hurt, would it? After all, it was well earned.

Sora plopped himself on the floor, obviously not the guest's bed where the sheets would dirty and mess, as he was taught. His slender back leant against the wall and he closed his eyes. He always did this. Seeming as he was quick to sort and organize the room, he rested for a short time in the luxury he didn't have himself.

Sora was nineteen. He remembered, for the four long years he'd be a loyal servant, the many times that Roxas had visited. How old was Roxas now? He had to guess seeming as it was impolite and rude to ask. Well, if he was…

About twenty-something? That must have meant that Riku was in his twenties, too. Therefore, they were only a few years older than him, at the least. It showed how much status was important. Riku was _king!_ King of the whole land! And Roxas – he was a king too. They were both fine members of royalty, but why did Roxas keep visiting? Weren't they enemies? Sora gasped out loud, covering his mouth. Secret lovers?

It could very well be so. Their personal lives were protected so much that not even their wife – or husband – could know of something clandestine. He lifted his head, humming. What if they _were_ in a relationship? If rumours spread out to the public, who knew what would happen.

One, everybody would probably shun the king for being homosexual. It wasn't a norm. In some parts of the land, it was completely forbidden, and if seen, it was shirked and the poor victim would receive some kind of penalty of punishment. In other sections of the country, it was merely ignored by law and punished only by society.

That was something Sora liked about living in the palace! Nobody would kill him – unless he stole, or committed treason. Ah. It seems like he wouldn't be able to get away from it, after all. Sora shuddered, feeling the room begin to warm throughout. He leant over the floor to place his hands on the radiator, feeling the heat with a small, fine smile. Roxas would be comfortable tonight.

Maybe he could just… for a while, he could…

He crawled over to the light switch, pressing it, dark filling the room. He clambered back over to his wall.

The door opened, and then shut.

_Shit!_

Sora opened his eyes. The darkness stung his sensitive pupils, but he didn't want the light to be turned on. No. It would be too embarrassing to see a mere bellboy sitting down in a superior guest's palace room.

Ever-so quiet.

The 'zzzz' humming of a tie being loosened echoed. Sora's heart raced and immediately he knew whom it was due to the hushed mumbling that paced up and down the room. Probably looking for the light switch. Sora would be able to point it out even if he was blind. He knew these rooms like the back of his hand. The light finally switched on.

_ Shiiiiiiiit._

"Oh, look what we have here." A smirk crept on the king's face: Roxas. "Planning to stay for a little while? You can indeed keep my company." Sora hastily scrambled to his feet, keeping his head as low as possible. He didn't want to look at the body; buttons on the white shirt undone, tie hanging loosely around the neck, a masculine-built face as well as the body, and a sexy smirk enlightening his features.

He tried, at least, not to sigh with satisfaction of staring at him from before. His mind raced. What if he was fired for being in the room? Or executed? The King could do anything. "So, so, so, sorry, my lord! I should leave-"

"Oh, no. Stay for a while. You have already caught my interest." Roxas slowly placed his two hands on the wall, preventing Sora from escape, except for the large space between the floor and his arm. But no, no way in Hell, would he attempt to move. That would be inconsiderate. Blue eyes met blue eyes. But it was clear of whose were more dominant. Sora lowered his head again, trying to crush his desire to stare up at the king.

"My lord, I think it would be best for you if I left. You look tired, a-and my job is done here."

"I came here a while ago. First month of summer. Do you remember?" Roxas shot a serious stare through, but the mess of brown hair absorbed it. Sora flinched as his plea was simply ignored. Hadn't Roxas realized that Sora had been noticing his visits for years now?

"Sir?"

"I have kept my eyes on you for a while now, _Sora._" Roxas' rich tongue purred out the name, tasting it with such passion and romance that the servant's knees almost buckled in submission. Sora raised his head, a teary but puzzled expression plastered on his olive features. It crossed his mind that his head should be lowered, but his chin was upheld with a few cold fingers.

A shudder was unavoidable as it slithered down his spine, and Sora fixed his sapphire orbs on Roxas' loose black tie. Roxas had called his name, but no, it felt not as homely as it did when Riku had spoke of it. Roxas' voice was full of sinful lust, where Riku's was something completely unexplainable.

"Riku would not give a mere coin for you, Sora. His riches blind him. He is cold. He is cruel." Sora furrowed his brows and shook his head, strongly disagreeing. "Sora," Roxas began again, leaning in closer. He pressed his lips softly against the other's, starting to suck gently on the skin.

No, the servant thought. No! I don't want this!

Roxas pulled away, proud. "You have caught my attention and you have kept it." Sora's eyes widened as a smirk crept upon the blonde's face. He forcefully turned his head, releasing his chin from the other's fingers.

"My King and Country." He spluttered, closing his eyes tightly. But this was not a dream.

"Excuse me?" Roxas leant back, a little shocked that the shy servant had spoken.

"I only love my King and Country." He repeated, hoping the method would work. Roxas' expression hardened and he narrowed his eyes. No! That look. Had Sora been too rude to disprove the king? "I swore an oath, sir." Sora winced. He expected a punishment.

"But an oath of that should not be taken into literal context." Roxas replied smartly. Sora knew this, it was only an oath of loyalty, not love, but it was his only hope.

"I swore an oath…" Sora mumbled. Maybe if he repeated it enough it would sink in?

There was a short moment of silence – plus defeat.

"You may leave." Roxas snapped curtly, stepping away and walking to the window. Sora opened his eyes. He stared at the back of the blonde and bowed respectfully, before dashing away. He didn't turn his back.

"My King and country." Roxas spat, hearing the door close quietly. He lifted a hand and rubbed his temples, sliding his pinky fingers across his skin to create a 'v' under each eye.

--

Sora rushed along the corridors, confused over what had just happened. Since when? More even so, why? Sora was just a servant – and male. Roxas had plenty of rich, wealthy girls to court with instead of a male slave. And weren't Roxas and Riku… _dating_? Did that just mean that Sora made Roxas cheat on his king? He sucked in his taken lips, feeling extremely guilty, but at the same time trying to taste the King on his own skin.

Not like it was his fault. Roxas came onto _him_. Still, after spending four years with the gorgeous and angelic king, he felt that he was responsible for anything that went wrong. What if everyone suddenly knew what had happened? Rumours spread between the servants like around-the-house jobs.

He groaned. Now, he had to go and visit Riku again to inform him that the job was done. Now, that little – or not so little – experience had taught him not to sit down in guest rooms, no matter what the case. Nope! His own, new rule. After all, it could end up worse than what had just occurred.

It was slightly frustrating, not being able to fight back. Well, he was _able_ to, but it was definitely not permitted. His feet shuffled towards the dining room where he had left the two princes, making sure he was neatly presented. He fixed his white ribbon bow looped around his neck and reordered the buttons on his shirt before entering. He kept his head low. At least that was a good thing to abide by; his face was full of embarrassment, cheeks flushed like a muster of crimson roses.

The door closed loudly behind him; the metal frames clashing against each other, the sound of friction echoing in the room. Riku cleared his throat uncertainly, as if he had just spoken of something awkward in context.

"Your Highness, the deed has been done." Sora bowed lowly, and received a flick of a hand that he could not see. It was slow and weak. Almost a plead for his servant to rise.

"Good," One, single but powerful reply as usual. "You may leave for your own services." Riku replied, standing. As soon as the body rose from the table, Sora hurried over, gripping the sides of the decorative chair with his slender hands. He pulled it back, allowing the king to leave.

Sora watched the back of Riku gracefully disappear outside the dining room. He was probably going to retire to his bedroom or workroom. A king was always busy. Power had its disadvantages: responsibility. It was a big role of royalty: paperwork, money, trade, criminals, court, neighbouring countries, and annoying advisors – the whole lot had to be sorted.

Sora was the one who understood this. He pushed the chair back under the recently cleaned table; it seemed as though some other servants had already washed it. His bright oceanic hues glanced over at the large grandfather clock at the side, reaching high up the wall and wide across the floor.

It was evening. 5 'o clock, perhaps. It was hard to read the tiny, expensive, golden hands with a pendulum swinging by to monitor every second. But, what was he to do now? Usually, he would eat. Though, if he went, Kairi would be there. _Bothering him_. He could imagine her: 'Where is the little squirt? I bet he's kissing the king.'

Well, almost right, Kairi. But no the king _you're_ thinking of. Sora sighed, rubbing his temples with tired hands. Surely he'd die from exhaustion before anything else. Ah… he'd got to Kairi. One, he had nothing better to do, seeming as Riku left without an order. And two, Kairi was undoubtedly spreading rumours to the servants about Riku's and Sora's little 'relationship' that was even happening. Only in his dreams. But really, Sora and the King having _sex?_

Suddenly flustered at the thought, he turned on his heels.

"Stupid, stupid, King." He mumbled ever so quietly, trying not to be heard by passers by that would telltale to get higher on the loyalty list. "Stupid Roxas." Not stupid because he was infiltrating his space – he was a king, so what? He had the right.

But stupid because he had chosen to infiltrate on a servant. He had plenty of others out there, women, pretty and rich, taking care in their appearance. Where Sora, on the other hand, was a man, poor, and didn't have the chance to bathe very often. Once a week, if he was lucky.

He used to be envious of those women, having the love of a king right in front of their eyes, having his affection when they wanted it. And now that Sora had received that affection, he turned his back and didn't want it anymore. With a sigh, he entered the door on the left, large, red in colour, with a thick black outline; decorative, like the other doors in the palace.

The room was completely full, bubbling to the brim. People of all ages, sizes and personalities were gathered around the six main tables. Tables that sat eight people, four on each side of the rectangular wood. It was dinner. Everyone gathered here: maids, cooks, bell-boys, laundry workers, and the all-rounders. However, the guards were never here. They ate later, as they still had duty, and ate in a different room anyway. A room much lighter and smarter.

His bright eyes scanned the room, until he spotted the scarlet coloured locks at the back. A hand shot up at the back, waving frantically.

"Sora! Sora, get your but over here!" Kairi, of course. Who else? Without any hesitation, Sora set off. Kairi was like an older sister, or even a mother. Always bossing him around, yet loved him and protected him. "Come sit." She ordered, pulling out a chair next to her. Sora squeezed between the two tables, trying not to shove his behind into someone's back.

He sat down, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"And where have you been? Kissing the king?" Kairi giggled, scooping up some mashed potato on her fork before slipping it into her mouth. She couldn't complain about the food. After all, she made it herself.

Terror clearly crossed Sora's face. "Kairi!" he hissed, leaning forward. His eyes darted to the side to see if anyone was listening in. "I told you, I'm not in a relationship with… with _him._ Just… please. Be quiet about it."

Now normally, Sora would take the joke and blush, laugh or say something back. This was unlike him. Kairi was taken aback. Many thoughts rushed to her mind. Was he just fed up of her teasing, or was there really something going on? Either or, she slowly nodded, swallowing her food.

"Sorry, Sora. I guess I force my own dreams onto others." She sighed, tucking some of her cherry hair behind her right ear. "Now, eat. I made it specially." She pushed forward a plate full of food that she'd kept from any scavengers that were too lazy to cook. She smiled happily at Sora.

He smiled back, grateful, but shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry. I really can't eat it."

"You? Not hungry? That's something I haven't heard in a while." Her eyes softened, with a pinch of sadness. There must be something wrong, she thought. Sora hasn't said that since he was ill last year.

"Yes," he began, clearing his throat. "I just need some time alone. I need to think." Soon after those words, his eyes glazed over with emptiness. The orbs that used to glow in daylight and twinkle against the night sky, fell down to darkness. Kairi's lip pulled to the side, concerned.

"Alright, sweetheart. You should go to your room. Think things over." She knew him. She knew him very well. Never, ever ask what's wrong. The last time she did, he broke down crying in front of her. It was best for him to think things over.

Sora sent her a thankful expression. He slowly rose from his chair, exhaling deeply in the process, and trotted out of the room. Kairi fell back into her chair and sighed. "Poor kid."

--

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

The long hallway was silent apart from the sluggish footsteps echoing off the surrounding walls. Sora felt extremely guilty. As if everything was his fault. He was the one that drew Roxas. It was him, and nobody else. Who else would it be, anyway?

His empty eyes lay fixed on his feet. His hands stay struck by his sides. He'd never felt so… foolish. A sudden thump against his head made him fall back a few steps. His hand automatically clamped onto the bump, and his other straight out in front of him to protect his body.

"Oh, sorry, kid. Didn't see you there."

Sora raised his head and blinked, slightly shocked and frightened. Before him, towering tall, stood a man in black full-body armour. The chest-plate was decorated with golden studs, and the closed helmet had been shined so much that even the dim candlelight produced a glow on the metal.

The hand of the man rose to lift the helmet, presenting two narrow, dark eyes.

"No, I apologise." Sora winced, rubbing his head. "I wasn't looking where I was going." He too, rose his face to eye up the guard. As soon as he knew it wasn't either of the Kings, relief filled his body.

The guard placed his weapon, a black and gold halberd, up against the wall. He bent down on one leg and set his heavy hand on Sora's shoulder.

"You sure you're alright? I hit you pretty nastily."

"Yes, yes. I'm fine, honestly."

"Well, if you feel horrid in a few minutes, go to the healer and tell her that Leon hit you, okay?" The man smiled. Sora nodded.

"Thank you, Leon. I'm Sora." Naturally, he bowed down low. Leon chuckled, shaking his head as much as he could with the limitation of movement.

"No need to bow at me, I'm no royal. You seem better spoken than me, anyway." His eyes narrowed, and silence followed after. Sora bit his lip. Did he do something wrong? "Sora, said you?"

"Yes, Sora. I'm Sora, nice to meet you."

"Alright, Sora. You're coming with me." Leon grabbed onto Sora's arm roughly and pulled him close. With his other hand, he shut his helmet pane and gripped onto his halberd, tugging the servant along.

"Wait, Leon– I've done nothing, honestly! I apologise, I truly do, please!" Sora struggled to release the grip, but to no avail. After all, this was a fully trained palace guard. Palace guards were strong and fast; even in the heavy armour. Most of them were extremely handsome, too. Whether that was a requirement or not, Sora didn't know.

"I don't know what His Majesty wants, Sora. But His Majesty asked for us to keep a look out for you."

Me? He thought. Me? Why me?

His heart raced, and the struggling stopped. Had Riku found out about the Roxas scene? Was this the end? Empty eyes filled with fear.

"D-don't you know anything, sir? Please!" he begged. He was close to tears. He knew what he'd done wrong. His conscience was right. He never should have lured Roxas in like that.

"I told you, I don't know a thing. I only take orders, not information."

Ah, that's right. Part of the Palace Guard oath.

'I am a Palace Guard. Communication of knowledge is not my factor. I only resort to protection.'

Sora remembered watching his friend, a few years ago, crown Guard, before he was killed in battle. He thoughts were struck blank as Leon stopped moving. The servant was panting from the travel, whereas the guard hadn't even a slight change in breath rate. The armoured hand knocked on the door thrice, only thrice, before it opened from the inside. The door did not match the size of the dining room's, but had equal beauty. Golden decorations swirled around and over the engraved image of a lion. It must have taken an age to complete.

"Your Majesty," Leon bowed to Riku, and then Roxas. "My Lord."

Shocked.

Completely and utterly shocked.

It was true. Riku knew. Riku knew. Riku knew.

Immediately, Sora dropped to his knees and hung his head low, almost touching the floor. He placed his hands in front of him, bowing as near to the ground as he could.

"Your Majesty, please, forgive me!" he begged, biting on his lip to prevent the tears from spilling out. He struggled to state his words. His plea was replaced by ragged breathing, controlled by a quivering frame.

Riku raised his right eyebrow. "What is of this?" he commented, eyes fixed on his servant.

His shaking paused. His head rose slightly.

"Roxas?" Riku suggested.

"Not I, my friend. It seems that I am as clueless as you." Instead of the confused expression that Riku held, Roxas' lips slowly curled into a smirk. "_Sora_," he called, stepping forward. Riku's eyes snapped into a narrow glare. Now he was using the earlier event to tease him. However, Sora saw it the other way around. Roxas was teasing _him_, not Riku. "Rise. What is it that you have to say?"

On command, like a little dog, Sora rose as asked. His hands clenched into fists. "I… I…"

Riku nodded sharply at the guard escort, and Leon swiftly left the room, shutting the door. Sora was alone with the two Kings. "Yes?" Riku pushed.

"I thought I had committed wrong…" he spoke softly, trying not to drop obvious hints that he had experienced a mistake with Roxas.

"Raise your head." Roxas commanded.

"And what proceeds you the permission to control my servant?" Riku rose his voice, stepping forward to match his ex-rival. Roxas chuckled and turned to face the King.

"Have you already forgotten? We have discussed this. You grant _me_ half of Hollow Bastion, and I grant _you_ half of Twilight Town. Either way, I own what you own. I am the King to this country as much as you are to mine." He said slyly, voice aimed at Sora.

Sora shuddered under the gaze, though he had not raised his head to see. There was not a way to win. "'I only love my King and Country'" he remembered saying. Now Roxas had the country, Roxas had him. A tear trickled down part of his cheek, then plunged to the floor to welcome gravity.

"I-If I may, Your Majesty," Sora lifted his head, but avoided eye contact. He had both the Kings' attention. "I wish to leave the castle."

"That is preposterous!" Riku exclaimed, brows furrowing into panic. "I order you to remain, and that _is_ and order!"

"Riku, you possess a great deal of control over _Sora_." Roxas interrupted, tongue sliding over the name. "Perhaps you should allow the boy to do as he wishes?"

"I will not." Riku spat at Roxas, offering him a harsh glare that was calmly refused. "I will not."

"Your authority must not be abused. Was not that the first lesson as a King?" Oh, Roxas. He lifted his beautiful hand to his hair and brushed his fringe away from his eyes. Sora's lip quivered under the sight, though his eyes drew to Riku, as he was able to stare at what was forbidden for so long.

"My power is none of your concern. I still possess half of Hollow Bastion, my friend. I can control as much as you can."

"Then I can match you. Sora, you may do as you wish–"

"Do _not_ disarray my kingdom!" Riku bellowed, voice clattering throughout the room. Surely, the other servants down the hall would have heard him shout. Silence followed after. A long, dwelling silence.

Sora swallowed the lump in his throat. His heart craved to break out of his rib cage in frantic panic.

Riku began pacing up and down the room.

"It is one measly _servant_, Riku. What is he to you? As you said before, your servants are merely 'nothing of importance'."

"A servant is nothing of importance, yet," the silver-haired royal swung around on his feet to face Sora, and his eyes immediately softened at the sight. "I care for _my people_."

Roxas smirked, crossing his arms. He knew he had won, but took it no further as his teasing was over. "Very well." He replied.

Sora began to shake again. He didn't understand. He didn't understand any of it. Wasn't the union supposed to be for the good? Why were they fighting over what they owned and what they controlled? And surely, surely of all, they would care about their Kingdom more than the servant.

Roxas turned his head to Sora and met his gaze. "I shall be in my room." He strode forward, shoulders squared back, head up high. Just how a King should walk. As Roxas passed Sora, he chuckled slightly, and left the room, emitting a strong smell of spiced soap.

Riku clenched his fists and retired to his chair behind the desk. He exhaled loudly, as if Sora was non-existent. "He controls you, too." He spoke softly.

"Your Majesty–" Sora stepped forward, looking extremely concerned. He felt sympathy for his King. Riku had lost part of his power. He had lost to Roxas. He could no longer protect his people as he was raised, taught, and wished.

"Yes, if you may. A drink would be perfect." Riku interjected, motioning his hand to the wine rack at the side. Sora nodded without hesitation, in silence, forgetting his words.

He shuffled over to the rack, pulling out a random bottle, seeming as there was too many to choose from. He suspected they were all of good quality, anyway, as Riku was, after all, a King. His skilled hands worked quickly over the bottle, removing the cork and pouring into the glass.

He placed the bottle on the side and moved over to Riku, setting the wine on his desk. He stepped back slowly, waiting for approval. The King's delicate fingers sunk under the base of the glass and lifted through the stork, swirling the glass around in his palm.

His eyes snapped up to meet Sora's. He did not turn away. The gaze remained. Ice-white met oceanic eyes. The glass steamed up from the warm breath. The shapely lips sipped at the wine. Sora was the first to look away. It was the longest, and first, time he had met eyes with the King. Riku placed the glass back down on the desk and licked his lips.

"Good." He commented. Sora smiled faintly, heart racing. He looked even more beautiful close up. "You have been here four years now." He continued, careful not to say his name. "I intend to keep you here. You are of very good use to me." Through both physical tasks and emotional tasks, Riku thought. But he dared not add.

"I understand, Your Majesty." Sora's brows furrowed. How could he have been so heartless to ask to leave? After all Riku has given him: a home, a bed, food, friends, hope. "I formally apologise…" Sora began to bow.

"No need." Riku cleared his throat, motioning with his right hand once more, signaling the servant to pause. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes." Sora replied without thought. He hadn't eaten. But to be honest, he wasn't hungry.

"Good. You may return to _your_ room." Riku lifted his leg and placed his ankle on his knee; the more masculine way to cross your legs.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Before, he had felt programmed to say those words over and over. Now, he felt as if they had a meaning. A point.

Sora took a few steps back while facing Riku, and then turned his back and left the room.

Riku sighed and took his glass in his hand again. "He can control you, but he cannot own your heart."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, hi, hi, hi. Back again. :) Sorry for the wait, but I have Bronchitis and I feel like killing myself. -___-

But anyway, I hope you enjoy this one as you did the last. I loved the reviews. I really appreciate them. n___n;

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters included.**

* * *

How unusual. How very unusual. It was still dark, apart from the odd speckle of orange and pink in the distance, and Sora was awake. Small but quick feet shuffled up and down the room, – though it had more of the characteristics of a cell – trying to find clothes. The boy mumbled something almost inaudible, before snatching the plain black trousers and ironed white shirt from the chair next to the bolted door.

You would at least think that, of all the things servants did for their kings, they would have earned themselves a better living space. To be truthful, half of the rooms in castles were un-used, decorated halls for special occasions, and the other half, dungeons. Even though it was wishful thinking, Sora still knew where he stood in status. That was why the servant halls were close to the gates, so if the castle were invaded, they would fall fault first.

Why was he up so early? He didn't even know himself. Stress, maybe? In fact, he hadn't got a single wink of sleep. He had gone to bed after the incident with Roxas and Riku, but lay awake, staring at the ceiling, which was invisible without daylight. That reminded him. Why did the kings call him in, anyway? Surely, it wasn't just to witness their argument. It was as if there was a reason for him going, but a quarrel broke out instead.

Perhaps, they wanted a witness for the signing of the contract. And of course, Riku would call his all-around servant. Sora didn't think he was just an 'all-around' servant, like the others. Riku called him in for other things, too. Sora was the personal servant; the one who knew all the secrets and would never share a word, the one who was the most reliable, the one who comforted the king in the midst of a depression, the one who was the give company while the wife was away – even though Riku didn't have a wife, much to Sora's relief.

The brunette would quite hate Riku to have a lover. His life would be purposeless, if so. Wives of kings usually take on the role of a personal servant. It was certain that Sora would be highly jealous, as well. Oh, it was obvious. Sora did have a small crush on the king – but he knew better. He wouldn't even try. He knew his place.

After pulling on his clothes and running his fingers through his hair (he'd comb it later, there wouldn't be a point seeming as rise began at 6), he gently scooped up the box of matches. His slender fingers easily opened the box and took one of the matches, scraping it against the side to ignite. He held it over the candle on his bedside table until light filled the room.

Delicate fingers shook the match from its source of life. He placed the match on top of the box, and the box on the table. "Right," he said to himself, sliding his fingers through the handle of the holder into his left hand. Seeming as there wasn't anything else to do while the others were asleep, as well as the king, he decided to take a walk around the grounds and think over his thoughts. He liked thinking to himself. He found it much more comforting to wonder himself than spill it to the nearest bystander.

Servant didn't have keys to their rooms. The door was always open, so the king, or a guard, or anyone that needed something, could walk straight in without the hassle of knocking on the door to wait for it to be opened. Sora walked out and shut the door quietly behind him, quiet footsteps echoing in the corridor. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, but with stonewalls and a stone floor, it was impracticable.

The orange candlelight flickered, swaying to the rhythm of Sora's treads. Life was going so well until Roxas appeared. Again. He was surprised he noticed Roxas – the king had changed so much in appearance. His structure made it clear that he had become stronger in both physique and psyche. His head was held high, his eyes contained an essence of power, his stride could make any enemy fall to his feet. Basically, he looked a lot stronger than Riku. But Sora knew different.

Nobody could ever be stronger than his king. Nobody.

Sora's loyalty was obvious. He'd spent so much time with Riku that he was forced to believe, and now did believe of his own will, that Riku was God in his kingdom. His willpower, his wits, his dominance, his disposition, his appearance… Everything was perfect about him. Even though he ignored his servants and supplied his people with evident supremacy, Sora deemed that Riku was soft and gentle inside.

A rough shell is hard to break, but once it's cracked, it shatters. It had always been Sora's delusion to attempt to snap Riku's defense, but his oath hindered such acts, which was completely understandable. That was why he had been so surprised when Roxas came onto the scene.

Willingly coming onto him. Just like that.

Sora had been struck silent. It was strange, out of the blue, and completely unnecessary. He was dying to know why. Again, his status prevented him from familiarising with such details. If Roxas wanted to tell him, then he would be obliged to listen. Otherwise, he was doomed to his usual duties with a slice of harassment on the side.

A gentle hand fondled with the servant's quarters door, opening it. Light filtered through. Sora had to raise an arm to his eyes. It was still dark, but lighter than a candle in a gloomy corridor. Eyes scanned the area.

The servant's quarters were nearer to the gate, of course, and the official castle sat proudly in the middle, climbing high into the sky, towering over everything else in the kingdom. There was an empty space in the middle, cobble-stones providing a path for the horse and carriages that came along to bring and take visitors.

The stars and moon (still visible) enlightened the cobblestones, making them seem much more beautiful than they looked in daylight. A large fountain sat in the middle, spewing out fresh, azure water. Cold, too. Sora wandered along and sat on the edge, taking off his shoes that were given to him when he first came to the castle. They'd lasted him a good four years. He cared for them as much as he could. He'd hate to have them replaced. Everyone would think he was messy and disarranged.

His feet, slightly dirty as he had not washed yet, slipped into the fountain water. He knew nobody drank from this. There was much more tasteful beverages inside the castle waiting for them – even for the servants. Sora sighed deeply and sluggishly dropped his head back, relaxing. He set the candle down by his side, and then returned to watch the sky. The stars glittered. How beautiful.

The scene was breathtaking. Sora wanted to wake up early every day, just to see this. He'd only ever seen the two times of day separately; day and night. Nevertheless, he never expected the two to be mixed together. The moon and the stars were visible, with half of the sky black, merging into a misty orange due east.

He lowered his head. The clank of metal could be heard in the distance, and curiously, Sora twisted his head to glance over his shoulder. There stood a single guard at the main gate, probably waiting for his colleague. All guards wore the same attire: full black armour with gold decorations, large halberd. The item that came most shocking to Sora was the shoes. They weren't even shoes. Massive blocks of metal from knee to toe carved into spike-tipped plate-legs; they must have been impossible to walk in.

Leon? Could it be? It wouldn't show any harm asking. All of the knights and guards were extremely generous and polite around the castle. Back in the cities, towns and villages around the kingdom, they were horrid and abused their authority.

Leon could answer his questions. Sora lifted his feet from the fountain and shook them, smiling, as they looked noticeably cleaner. He slipped them back into his shoes after drying them as much as he could with the air, before trudging over to the guard. The man curiously turned to him as Sora approached.

He was tall. Six foot, at least. Perhaps a little more than that. The guard slowly turned around. Someone needed to design armour that was easier to maneuver in. It was terrible! There was a small grunt from behind the holes and bars of the helmet guard, probably because it was uncomfortable.

"Excuse me," Sora began, clearing his throat. The guard shifted slightly, bringing the halberd to his side. His reason was that it was more comfortable, but Sora took it as a threat. His shoulders tensed. "Is that you, Leon?" He croaked. He would feel better if it was someone he'd met before.

"I'm afraid not." The man said, and lifted his helmet up. The guard fell back to reveal cold, blue eyes. A mess of blonde hair exploded out. The guard tilted his head at Sora, as if he recognized him. After a short time of examining, he shrugged to himself. "Cloud."

"Huh?" Sora quizzed, glancing up at the sky. There were clouds scattered in the sky, but Sora couldn't figure out why he would point them out. "What about them?"

"No," The guard indicated, exclusive of emotion in his voice, stretching his left arm out; the metal creaking from friction. "I'm Cloud. My name. Cloud." Immediately, Sora flushed. His cheeks reddened, and a rosy stripe patterned on his face.

"I do apologise, I thought you meant–"

"Yes, of course."

There was silence after the interruption. It was awkward. Sora's eyes averted.

"Though, if you wish, you may wait here with me. He's late, anyway. He's always late."

Sora was relieved that the guard had spoken, but was confused by his words. "You work with Leon?"

"Squall, yes." Cloud corrected, shifting in the armour, spreading his feet should-width apart to stand strong.

"Oh." And that was all that was left of the conversation. The silence was extremely deafening. Sora wanted something to happen, anything. But no, it was one of those uncomfortable silences where you stand fiddling with your fingers and clearing your throat as your eyes dart about.

Thankfully, Leon (or Squall, as Cloud noticeably preferred) turned up sooner or later.

"Hey, Cloud." The brown haired guard, without his helmet – though it was carried in his hand along with his halberd – acknowledged his coworker first, and then his eyes shifted to the other. "Sora! Morning!" a broad smile flashed across his face. Cloud inclined his head, but said nothing else on the matter. Sora coughed and smiled back.

"Hello, Leon. How are you?"

"Feeling great, in fact. Got a good night's sleep for once. What brings you here?" It was clear that Leon wanted to skip the formalities and get down to the reasoning. Meanwhile, Cloud stood back apathetically, watching the whole scene take place. "Don't mind him." Leon chuckled, motioning his shelled hand to Cloud. "He's always like this. A man of few words."

"I realised…" Sora murmured under his breath, sending a glance over to the other, which was not returned.

"What brings you here?" Leon asked again. "Isn't it time that you started off doing… whatever you servants do?" He didn't notice how offensive that was to Sora, and minded to himself by placing his head in the helmet. Cloud and Leon then looked identical, if it wasn't for the piercing eyes shown through. Sora sighed and glared down at his feet. 'Whatever you servants do'.

Nevertheless, Sora would not want to tackle a guard. Even if they were all brawn and no brains (some of them, at least), the King would take the servant in a different light. That was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want to be back on the streets of the Kingdom.

It made him remember, thinking about that. Every year or so, the guards scout the entire kingdom and take in people as servants. Anyone willing, of course. These people could be from rich to poor. They would stand on the pavements and push themselves forward, or in Sora's case; his parents pushing _him_ forward. He didn't have a choice, but he was willing. He wanted it.

"I was wondering if you could answer some questions, Leon." He stroked his hair mindlessly, eyes staring at the floor as he tried to gather the queries in his mind before sprouting them out of his mouth.

"Of course. But, be quick. I have duty to get to, okay?" The helmet hid the smile, but you could see it clear within his eyes. "Shoot."

Sora nodded, but his gaze fell to Cloud. A small noise came from the back of his throat, showing hesitation.

"Uh, Cloud? Could you just…" Leon noted, eyes shifting from Sora to his co-worker. Without a word, Cloud began to move off to the side, patrolling the square. Leon turned back to Sora and smiled.

"Sorry, I just didn't want him to know about the whole—"

"Yes. Yes, of course." The older man struggled to stay comfortable in his armour, which was understandable. It was probably designed to stay comfortable while moving, not while stationary. Sora took in a deep breath. He didn't want this to come out wrong.

"I know you said to me yesterday that you didn't know anything about the kings," he began, picking at his nails absent-mindedly. "but… I'm curious. Why would they want me? Me of all people?"

Leon's cobalt orbs narrowed slightly. Not in an angered approach, but in a sympathetic manner. "Sora, I really don't know. I was being honest the first time. I'm sorry." Sora nodded in reply, hanging his head. There wouldn't be any way he'd find out, until it hit him in the face and something bad happens. "Why? What happened?" he leant forward, motioning his head to the bench at the side. "I-If you don't mind me asking, of course." He quickly added. "Come."

Looking messy, Sora shuffled after the knight to the bench and plopped down with a sigh. Leon parked himself adjacent.

He explained everything: Roxas, Riku, the union, the small incidents.

"King Roxas is interested in you?" Leon gaped. Sora gaped back. He was expecting something along the lines of, 'King Roxas is homosexual?' But no.

"Uh, yeah." Sora scratched his head, a little confused himself. "He said he had been ever since the first time he saw me. I don't get it." He frowned.

"You _are_ a good kid." Leon complimented, not really sure of what to say. "I mean - you're cute, funny, gentle–" He cut himself off. Ah. Don't want to get too attached. Sora smiled in reply, but it wasn't a convinced smile.

"But he has all of those women. Those pretty, innocent girls. They're right under his nose, and with one word, he could grab them all. He has everything he's ever wanted."

"Sora!" Leon chuckled, pressing his metal-plated hand on the other's shoulder. Sora winced at the sudden weight. "Think about it. If you could be with King Roxas, without all the trouble of how people would react – and laws, would you? Would you be with him?"

He pressed his lips into a thin line with thought. His oceanic eyes glittered in the daydream. "Yes."

Wait. What? Yes? Sora covered his mouth. His eyes immediately darted to Leon. _He_ only smiled in response.

"So why not? Take the chance."

"Isn't… homosexuality…"

"Well, Me and Cloud…" Leon interrupted.

"You and… Cloud?" Sora twisted his head to the side. His eyes widened with realisation.

"Just us two know about this, okay? Come talk to me whenever you want, Sora." The guard patted the servant's knee twice before shifting his weight to stand and walk away, waving behind his head.

Sora gazed at his feet. He wondered what it was like to have sex with a man. Did it feel the same? Was it better, was it worse? Did it hurt? Sora had sex before two or three times when he was dating a girl, but that was many years ago. Long before he joined the castle workers.

He could vaguely remember how it felt. She was a beautiful girl: dark red hair; small-pursed lips; gorgeous brown eyes. A petite figure: small breasts; small waist and hips; but a loud, dominant personality.

Would it really be that different? Apart from the obvious things. The muscles, the voice, the technique, the… the…

Sora had to cough to wipe his own thoughts. Stop it! he told himself. This isn't getting you anywhere. He exhaled heavily. Eyes fluttered to the sky. Rise was soon – that came quickly. The sun always seemed to rise faster than it set. He'd better get back and clean himself up.

He did as he told himself. He protruded from the communal bath. Usually, these would be full to the brim, but as Sora was still early, he was the only one there. He wrapped a towel around his waist and waltzed over to his clothes at the side. He started to get dressed.

"Sora…" a voice mumbled quietly, followed by footsteps. Sora glanced over his shoulder to see Roxas. The servant's lips tightened and he averted his eyes. Remember the rules, Sora. Remember the rules. "I figured you would be here."

It was true. This was Sora's first bath this week. Servants were only allowed one a week due to water use. "Your Majesty." Sora bowed lowly. The towel slithered from his waist, but he swiftly grabbed it and hid himself before anything was revealed. Roxas chuckled genuinely with a smirk.

"There is no need for the formalities." He waved his hand delicately in the air as he approached slowly. "I have come to alert you that I am leaving tonight."

Sora's expression fell. "Tonight? But, why so soon?" He only received another chuckle in reply.

"I have my own kingdom to tend to. I suppose Riku has already notified you about this evening?" He took a seat by Sora, adjacent to his ragged clothes.

"This evening? No, sir…" Sora's eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"He will soon, then. I shall be there along with Riku and the guests." He informed. His voice was so assertive and confident. Sora nodded in reply. There was a short silence. However, Roxas stayed. It was a hint that he should continue changing.

Sora flushed red. He turned his back to the king. Even though that might have slightly been out of the rules, he would hate for such royalty to see something so… vulgar. Sora slipped out of his towel. Even though he was shorter and less confident and dominant than Roxas or Riku, he was still toned in all areas. His arms, backside and stomach showed evidence of training. There was a tiny, satisfied murmur from behind.

There was small movement. Sora felt a cold arm slink around his waist, pulling him back. He grunted from the sudden push of air from his lower abdomen. A pair of lips gently sucked on his neck, a hand roaming down his side. Sora was tense at first. He couldn't do this. This was a king. He was a servant. He attempted to push Roxas away, but was tenderly pressed against the wall.

Sora turned his head to the side as Roxas craved for more access. He remembered what Leon had said.

"_If you could be with King Roxas, without all the trouble of how people would react – and laws, would you? Would you be with him?"_

Nobody was around. There was no law against a king. Sora exhaled shakily as the lips moved to his chest. Roxas was very slow and gentle. It was surprising for someone so demanding. Sora used the wall for support with his left hand.

"Your Majesty—" Sora began, but he was interrupted.

"Shh…" Roxas hushed, pressing a single finger to the servant's lips. "Just for now." His amble hand slid further South.

"Huhh—" Sora shuddered under the touch. He shut his eyes tightly. What was that? He sucked in his lips. "Uh, Your Majesty, please—"

"Sora…" the king murmured. He pressed his soft, moist lips against the servant's to give several chaste kisses, but did not use his tongue. Sora was partly relived, yet he pondered why. He was distracted from his thoughts as the right spot was reached again. The movements were unbearably slow. Sora's free hand rapidly slapped down on Roxas'.

"Your Majesty, I cannot, I cannot!" Sora pleaded. He gazed into the other's eyes with hope that he might back away. Roxas gazed back with the usual emptiness. Sora was silenced by a tight shift of the hand. "Ahh!" His mind screamed, Riku! Riku! What about Riku?

Sora had enough. He roughly shoved the king off him and grabbed his clothes, slipping them on, despite his obvious erection. Roxas was taken by surprise. The servant suddenly took off, managing a quick, short bow just before. He stumbled out of the dressing room and sped to his quarters.

Roxas smiled to himself. He was pleased with the result, even though he wasn't given the chance to give Sora ultimate pleasure.

Sora fled. He ran so fast. He swiftly opened his room door and slammed it shut, pressing his back against it. His lungs couldn't control themselves. They were pumping fast due to the run and the excitement. He dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"He always seems to harass me…" He mumbled to himself, breath still shaky. His hand slithered down his pants and he felt was Roxas had arisen. The room was cold. Having stonewalls didn't help. Sora bit his lower lip.

Roxas was so gentle. The way he moved his lips and used his hands and whispered sweet, loving words…

His legs struggled to hold the weight of his body. Roxas was softhearted in sex. He was perfect. His eyes, his lips, his chest, his tenderness. Sora's hand moved by itself as his mind ran through the things he loved about the king.

His back slid down the door and he sat on the cool floor, cheeks flushed. "Sir…" he moaned, gripping his member and pumping excruciatingly slowly as Roxas had done. "Please!" He winced. He had to speed up, it was unbearable. He didn't know how he held out before. His hand drove faster and faster; his breath shorter and shorter. He had to cover his mouth with his free hand. He was afraid that he was too loud.

"H-Hnn!" He couldn't control his voice. "T-Touch me…" He threw his head from side to side, trying to keep it back. "Oh, please – uhh! R-R-" The vibrations exploded from the base of his member right to the tip. His climax lasted a little less than ten seconds, but that was not enough for him. He wanted more. His hand continued to pump out of his orgasm.

He slowed and stared at his seed. The floor was covered in it. He gulped. He hadn't masturbated in so long. He hadn't felt the need to. He was so hyped up on work and catering for Riku that he had completely forgotten. That must be the reason for his prolonged orgasm.

"What have I done…" He questioned himself. "So dirty…" He grabbed a tissue from the side and began mopping it up. That was another fraction of his innocence gone. He dropped his head into his hands. He felt terrible.

Amble fingers chucked the tissue into the bin as he stood. His legs were still trembling, but he felt a lot better.

Shaking Sora from his daze, a church bell rung in the distance. It was the signal of rise; the start of the day. Being already washed and clean, the servant trudged straight to Riku's room.

This was his daily routine: wake, wash (if it was his turn), and then work. He didn't earn, but he was given bread and board, which was more than enough.

Before he woke the king, he grabbed Riku's breakfast from the kitchen: a glass of water; a bowl of tomato soup; a baguette; an egg; toast; fruit – the whole package. Sora smiled. He loved pleasing Riku.

He knocked on the King's door twice, and then opened it with his shoulder blade, seeming as both of his hands were occupied with a large tray. "Your Majesty!" He exclaimed.

The room was beautiful. Red, black and cream. Royal, rich colours. An over-sized four-poster bed sat in the middle. The sheets were red with black pillows, and cream curtains draped over the sides. A sofa was placed to the right of the bed, a wardrobe opposite, and a great window behind the bed. Sora smiled gently.

He couldn't see Riku behind the curtains, but he could imagine the light from the window filtering down on his silver hair, reflecting against his glittering eyelashes…

"Your Majesty." Sora repeated. He put the tray down on the table by the bed. Delicate fingers pawed at the curtains, drawing them back slightly. Riku's eyes were shut, his lips slightly parted. His open chest heaved up and down slowly. "Sire…"

Sora reached out and brushed the silver hair gently from the king's eyes. It was just as he had imagined. The light made Riku look more of an angel than he already was.

"Nnn…" Riku murmured. He lifted his hand and gently clasped it around Sora's wrist. The servant flinched.

"A-Ah, Your Majesty…" Was he awake? Did he know that I touched him? Sora thought. His mind raced.

"Oh, Sora… It's only you." The hand released his wrist, and the body shifted to sitting position. His open chest screamed out to Sora. Touch me, touch me!

He turned his back, ignoring the instinct.

"Your Majesty, I have brought your breakfast." He wandered over to the side to open the curtains. Light poured into the room, blinding Sora for a second. He had to turn back to Riku to rest his eyes.

Uh, what, um, this, embarrassing, huh, oh?

Sora's eyes almost shot out of their sockets. Riku looked heavenly. His hair, white in the dawnlight, draped over his shoulders, his eyes were half closed, his body was twisted so that his chest was facing Sora.

"Thank you…" he mumbled. Those bright blue eyes continued to fix on the servant as a hand reached out to take the banana at the side. He peeled the skin off slowly, and then parted his lips to engulf the tip with his warm tongue.

Sora enflamed red and swung around on his heels. "I-Is there anything else you need, sir?" He spoke quickly, chest heaving up and down. Why did it have to be the banana? There was an orange there, too! Ah… maybe that wouldn't have been such a good idea either, he thought.

Sora had never noticed or seen the king in this way before. Of course, Riku had always acted this way, but for some reason, Sora saw it all through different eyes. A one-shaded blush[1] filled his cheeks.

"Mmph," Riku chewed with a satisfied expression. Sora had to glance over his shoulder as the king was going to speak. It demanded attention. "This is good." He sat completely upright so he was able to swallow, and then licked his lips. Sora's eyes followed his tongue as it trailed along those precious lips.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot," His long, feminine fingers dropped the banana skin onto the tray as if it was a dead carcass. "I have some guests visiting later on this evening. It is important that they receive the upmost attention and care." His eyes flickered over to Sora's. "I trust you can do this," He cleared his throat. "Of course, you will not be the only servant there."

So this was what Roxas was talking about. A guest evening, huh…

"Are there any special requests, Your Majesty?"

"No, not at all. That is all I need. Thank you."

"Your Majesty," Sora bowed before exiting the room. He could feel Riku's eyes all over him. The night was going to be interesting.

--

Guests filled the hall, chatter echoing amongst the walls, bodies clamping together due to the lack of space. There was another room available with more space, but all guests wanted to be around the king and bask in his chivalrous company.

Towards the end of the hall, on the stage, sat a band of three violinists and one cellist. Together they created slow but relaxing music. It wasn't too loud, so people could still natter over the top.

Sora had been given the role of waiter. There were about 20 other servants as waiters, too. Sora held a tray filled with champagne glasses. It was incredibly difficult to squeeze between the crowd around the king while keeping all of the glasses full and intact, along with clean shirts.

In fact, the waiters were ignored. The guests only wanted the drinks. They never conversed with them, or thanked them. Just took the drink and turned their back. Sora scowled to himself quietly as he came across one of these people. He averted his eyes from the person he had re-joined a group to talk about politics.

Instead, he switched his gaze to the king. Both of them. A large crowd gathered around both Riku and Roxas. They looked like excellent entertainers; the crowd was heaving with laughter.

Sora smiled at a guest who took a glass and thanked him before moving on. At least somebody was grateful. A long exhale escaped from his lips. He wanted to rest. He wanted to sit down and have a glass of champagne himself. His sight glided over the kings to see if they wanted any of his services. His sight was met by Riku. The king's hand rose up and flickered, motioning Sora to come forward.

Sora obeyed as asked. He moved through the gap in the crowd Riku had created with his hand, and as expected, the people split. Sora trudged nervously through the gap until he stood adjacent Riku, the tray shaking in his hands.

He bowed his head to the kings first, and then the guests. "G-Good evening." He croaked, trying to avoid contact with Roxas as much as possible.

"As you have requested, yes, this is one of my servants." Riku proudly motioned to Sora with his graceful hand. "He is much like yours, Xemnas."

Sora's eyes flickered to the guest. He dressed in the most spectacular way. He was obviously the prince of his own kingdom. His eyes were as orange as the sun at down. His arms were draped in a peach-gold tunic, topped off with a bright blue cape. It illuminated his silver hair, tied back into a tail, which reminded him of Riku, except Riku always wore it down.

Sora flushed. Don't look at him! Ever since the kings had been so flexible on the rules, he'd been getting ahead of himself. A hand gently cupped his chin and forced him to look into the sun-filled eyes.

"Do not worry about that with me. We are all guests tonight." Xemnas softly rubbed his thumb against the servant's chin. Sora saw Riku twitch out of the corner of his eye.

"A drink, perhaps, Roxas?" He interrupted. Sora quickly pulled away from Xemnas and bowed, offering the king a glass. Roxas clutched the glass with a smirk. It was definitely aimed at Riku. Xemnas was taken by surprised. He slyly lifted his hand to his hip and flicked his fingers out, but slowly as so nobody would notice.

Sora stepped back. His attention was caught by Xemnas' servant as he scurried away out of the door. Where was he going?

"Riku, I must say: one's kingdom is extraordinarily impressive."

Riku's lips spread out into a joyful smile. "I am grateful, Xemnas. My father painted this very ceiling with his own hands." He turned his back to wave at the high ceiling. The crowd was intrigued as the king began to inform about the history.

Xemnas lunged forward as soon as Riku turned his back. His fist lifted high and then crashed down to the left of the king's spine, a dagger in hand. Sora dropped the tray in shock as Riku cried out and fell to the ground. The glasses smashed against the floor. Guards that had never been seen by Sora's eyes before gushed into the room and attacked the local sentinels. The crowd silenced and spread. The guards tackled Xemnas in retaliation. Blood was smeared across the floor as it oozed from Riku's back. One of the guards, strengthened by his armour and his halberd, stood in front of the body to protect the king.

Sora backed off as his eyes fell on the king. Other guards gathered around to lift him.

"Leave at once!" Somebody bellowed. All guests obeyed and scurried out of the hall. A hand snaked around Sora's waist and pulled him close to a body. He was too shocked to fight back.

His eyes followed the king as he was taken away. Riku raised his head sluggishly and met his sight. As soon as their eyes met, his head dropped back down. The arm around Sora's waist tightened and led him away.

How… how did this happen? Was it Roxas? The hate between both of them was evident. Who did those guards belong to? It could be Roxas. Roxas' guards. It was Roxas…

"Get in!" A voice ordered him. A horse and carriage pulled up beside the two. Sora could do nothing but conform. He crawled inside and sat quiet and tense. He gazed down at his clothes. They were covered in blood. Riku's blood. He bit his lip and glared at the man who had taken him away. Roxas.

"It was you!" He growled, lunging to attack. "It was you all this time! What do you have against the king? Why would you order his death?" He was screaming, close to tears. His fingers scratched at the body in front of him. Two hands gripped his arms and pushed him down onto the seat. Sora panted heavily, teeth gritted, eyes narrowed, brows furrowed.

"Sora… Sora, I deeply apologise from the depths of my heart. It was I." Roxas looked as if he was going to break and shatter. "Nonetheless, for your safety. You were in great danger. Riku will live. Sora… Sora, have faith in me."

* * *

[1] -- I hate the whole "And he blushed a million and two shades of red."

Wtf! _ Surely only one or two shades are possible. Hehe. n___n

O_O

Ooh. (; Review, and tell me who you think it was! Is it all a hoax or did Roxas do it? Or someone else. o:


End file.
